


Fever

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Suits - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In retrospettiva, e con la mente lucida, era stata una decisione avventata. Avrebbe detto</i> sbagliata <i>ma poi non avrebbe saputo da dove iniziare a elencarne i motivi e, in tutta onestà, non gli era dispiaciuto, anzi – e non se ne era pentito, non che questo lo avrebbe mai ammesso, soprattutto a Harvey... o Neal.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Fra che mi ha "promptato" la foursome sulle note di Fever, di Adam Lambert; e partecipante al CowT5, per la seconda prova della terza settimana: **QUALCOSA DI NUOVO** \- Un fandom, o una ship, su cui non hai mai scritto (per qualsiasi motivo).  
>  E non credo nemmeno ritenterò l'esperimento. Mike mi sparisce troppo assieme agli altri tre (non che Neal sia molto più interessante), non ci riesco. 'XDD Probabile che qualcosa sia tendente all'OOC, comunque Elizabeth non esiste in questo verse, non nella vita di Peter, quanto meno. XD  
> (Scusa, Fra. u.u')

In retrospettiva, e con la mente lucida, era stata una decisione avventata. Avrebbe detto _sbagliata_ ma poi non avrebbe saputo da dove iniziare a elencarne i motivi e, in tutta onestà, non gli era dispiaciuto, anzi – e non se ne era pentito, non che questo lo avrebbe mai ammesso, soprattutto a Harvey... o Neal.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò avvolgere dagli altri sensi. Il profumo del caffè che proveniva dalla cucina, Harvey aveva usato uno degli aromi che June gli aveva consigliato, gli faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca mentre presagiva la colazione che il padrone di casa doveva aver preparato; lo scroscio della doccia attivava la sua fantasia con l’immagine di Neal, il petto tonico colpito dal getto d’acqua mentre piccoli rivoli ne percorrevano tutto il corpo; il lieve solletico provocatogli dal fiato di Mike, ancora profondamente addormentato al suo fianco, contro la spalla e il calore della sua pelle contro la propria, poi, gli riportava alla mente la notte appena trascorsa.

Il whiskey di Harvey era maledettamente perfetto, come qualsiasi cosa lo riguardasse, ed era fresco contro le labbra; l’ideale per festeggiare la vittoria di un caso. Stava ridendo a una battuta dell’altro, cercando di decidere se fosse meglio smettere di bere, quando lo vide fare un cenno del capo verso la porta – oltre la porta, notò subito, verso i loro due colleghi fermi in corridoio a chiacchierare.  
“Come fai a stargli accanto tutti i giorni?”  
Peter si voltò in tempo per notarlo leccarsi un labbro e sorrise, tornando a osservare i due giovani; Neal stava giocando con il cappello mentre Mike lo osservava incredulo. Dal sorriso di Neal, doveva davvero esserne stato impressionato. “Tu come fai?”  
Harvey rimase in silenzio, rigirando il liquido ambrato nel bicchiere prima di berne un lungo sorso. “Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Di chi? O cosa?”  
“So cosa pensi di me, e credo di poter immaginare cosa pensi di Neal...”  
“Ross?”   
Non riusciva a credere stesse dicendo sul serio, ma una veloce occhiata gli fece capire che non stava scherzando. “Ha un viso troppo pulito, ma avessi dieci anni di meno, forse...” Alzò le spalle, era da tanto che non condividevano certe impressioni, ma con Harvey era sempre stato fin troppo facile lasciarsi andare.  
“Non sminuirti, nonostante non sei più un ragazzino hai i tuoi punti forti.” Harvey fece scorrere una mano sul suo braccio, risalendo dal polso alla spalla.  
“Sei ubriaco?”  
“No, forse un po’ brillo, ma completamente funzionante.” Portò la mano dietro il collo di Peter e lo attirò in un bacio umido, mentre si premeva contro di lui, rivelando di essere già mezzo eccitato.   
Il più grande non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.  
“Dio, Harvey, ci sono dei bambini di qua!” La voce di Donna, dall’interfono, li fece allontanare.  
Harvey rise e Peter notò che la sua segretaria aveva ragione, Neal e Mike sembravano davvero due bimbi che avevano beccato i genitori a baciarsi. Deglutì mentre l’avvocato si premurò di rispondere. “Non sono due bambini, Donna. Se fai la brava, domani ti faccio vedere le prove.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Chiama Ray, saremo giù in cinque minuti... e fai entrare Mike e Caffrey.”  
“Vuoi portartelo a letto e non lo chiami per nome?”  
“Donna.”  
“Sarà fatto.”  
Harvey tornò a rivolgersi all’altro uomo presente nella stanza. “Andiamo, Peter, aiutami a convincerli che stasera ci divertiremo.”  
“Con la tua lingua non credo tu abbia davvero bisogno di aiuto... e intendevo parlantina”, aggiunse velocemente, notata l’occhiata dell’altro e ciò che aveva appena detto.   
Harvey ghignò. “Certo.”  
La porta si aprì e Mike entrò, seguito da Neal. “Hai bisogno di qualcos’altro?”  
L’avvocato non rispose subito, andò a prendere altri due bicchieri e li riempì di whiskey prima di porgerli ai ragazzi, ottenendo in cambio due occhiate stupite. Sorrise e si sporse tra di loro, un po’ troppo vicino, un po’ troppo poco casuale, sussurrando qualcosa di cui Peter poteva solo immaginarne il tono. Anche se gli occhi spalancati di Mike e il rossore delle sue guance gli davano alcuni indizi in più. Quando notò il volto di Neal, comunque, nascose un sorriso nel bicchiere; era raro che qualcuno riuscisse a sorprenderlo, tanto più imbarazzarlo... sempre che fosse imbarazzo, ma non si diede pena di assicurarsene.  
“Peter?”  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo; Harvey lo stava guardando, una mano sulla schiena di Neal e un sorriso di sfida sulle labbra. Voleva vedere se era geloso, ma sarebbe stato uno sciocco a non trovare che fossero anche una bella coppia, esteticamente; inoltre, l’alcool e il bacio di prima erano stati sufficienti a farlo cedere a qualsiasi folle idea.   
“Confermi a Neal che sei con noi?”  
Camminò fino a posare il bicchiere sul mobile bar poco distante e tornò indietro con deliberata lentezza, incrociando lo sguardo in quello del suo collega. “Finché tutti sono d’accordo per propria scelta.”  
Neal deglutì e aprì la bocca un paio di volte prima di lasciar uscire un flebile: “Peter...”  
Portò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso e lo sentì fremere, sfiorò le labbra con il pollice e il ragazzo lo leccò con un sorrisetto molto più adatto a lui dello sguardo di prima. A quel punto, il truffatore si voltò verso Mike e allungò un braccio per attirarlo a sé. “Okay, ci siamo.”

Le discussioni avvennero nel retro della limosine, e sempre lì iniziarono le prime carezze così che, una volta nell’ascensore verso casa di Harvey, nessuno aveva davvero voglia di usare la bocca per parlare. Però c’era ancora una cosa da dire; Peter si chinò verso Neal, una mano sul basso della sua schiena, e si fermò a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio. “Mi raccomando, ora, non venire appena vedrai l’appartamento.”  
Mike ridacchiò mentre il consulente annuì. “La limo mi aveva già messo sull’attenti, in effetti.”  
“Bene.”  
Arrivarono a destinazione e quando furono davanti alla porta aperta, Harvey era scivolato dietro Neal, le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre lo guidava all’interno. “Benvenuto a casa mia.”  
Neal deglutì, guardandosi attorno. “È un bel posto...”  
“Uh-uh... Peccato non mi ci faccia venire spesso.” Il tono di Mike era lamentoso; c’era dell’altro ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse e, in quel momento, poteva significare tutto e niente.  
“Ti ci farò venire più spesso quando te lo meriterai.”  
“Sono sicuro che stasera Mike saprà conquistarsi il suo diritto a venire.” Neal sfuggì alla presa del padrone di casa e si avvicinò al più giovane per togliergli la cravatta.  
“Ha ragione”, concordò Peter, togliendosi la giacca. “In ufficio sembrava ben intenzionato a rendersi disponibile.”  
“Sembrate molto fiduciosi.”  
“Mi fido di Neal.” A sentirsi nominare, il ragazzo si voltò e rivolse loro un sorriso malizioso.  
“Vi ricordo che sono qui presente.”  
“Uh, carino.” Peter si diresse verso di lui e Neal si spostò per farlo avvicinare a Mike. Il federale fece scorrere una mano tra i corti capelli del più giovane e sorrise, voltandosi verso l’altro avvocato. “Harvey, non sembra proprio te alla sua età?”  
“Non ero così lamentoso.”  
“No?” Il federale inarcò un sopracciglio mentre, con la mano libera, iniziava a sbottonare la camicia di Mike. Fece poi scorrere le dita sulla pelle nuda, fino a trovare un capezzolo, mentre l’altra mano scendeva dai capelli al basso schiena, tenendolo fermo. “Secondo me riesco a farti sentire esattamente quanto eri lamentoso.”  
Finì la frase sul collo del ragazzo, che già aveva reclinato la testa all’indietro, ansimante, mentre si reggeva al suo braccio. Non era esattamente il suo tipo, ma gli ricordava davvero tanto Harvey e, anche se non poteva vederlo, sentiva lo sguardo del proprio ex su di sé mentre Mike lo stava pregando – non era sicuro se di smetterla o di continuare.  
“Non ancora, Mikey.” Gli soffiò le parole contro l’orecchio e si ritirò. Usò una mano per guidarlo fino al divano, intanto cercò con lo sguardo il suo partner. “Neal, vuoi aiutarmi?”

Di quello che era successo poi, del sudore dei corpi accaldati, il sapore della pelle e non solo, erano rimasti flash più o meno definiti. Con Neal era in sintonia come su tutto il resto e con Harvey c’era voluto poco per trovare il feeling di un tempo; Mike era un tassello che si incastrava alla perfezione grazie ad Harvey. Ne sarebbe stato geloso, se non ci fosse stato Neal – lì nel letto con loro, ma soprattutto nella sua vita.  
Mike si mosse nel sonno e Peter ne approfittò per liberare il braccio e alzarsi; non era solito oziare troppo a lungo una volta sveglio. Si avvicinò all’armadio e prese un paio di pantaloni di un pigiama, gli stavano un po’ corti ma non era che dovesse andarci in giro fuori da quelle mura.  
“Buon giorno.”   
Harvey si voltò verso di lui e lo squadrò un istante. “Non devi andare a lavoro?”  
“Volevi che andassi in giro nudo?” E mentre si avvicinava all’isola della cucina l’altro scrollò le spalle.  
“Niente che non abbiamo già visto.”  
Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo e Harvey gli passò una tazza di caffè ancora fumante. “Mike dorme ancora?”  
“Sì, ma in fondo non ha dormito molto stanotte.”  
Ridacchiarono appena prima di assaggiare la bevanda, Peter seduto su uno sgabello e Harvey appoggiato al piano candido con una mano. Era da tanto che non si ritrovavano così, con uno mezzo nudo a casa dell'altro, ma non sembrava passato tutto quel tempo se non ci rifletteva troppo.  
“Ehi, voi.”  
Peter si voltò e sorrise a Neal; indossava una maglia e un paio di jeans, sicuramente di Harvey. Fece un cenno della testa, indicando gli abiti. “Questo significa che devo accompagnarti a casa prima di andare al Bureau?”  
“Certo, che domande,” rispose lui, avvicinandosi e accettando la tazza che Harvey gli aveva offerto.  
“Può accompagnarvi Ray, e stasera vieni a riprenderti l’auto.”  
Peter si voltò verso Harvey e fece un verso strano. “Stai cercando di corrompermi con la tua vita super-agiata?”  
“Se volevo farlo, ti avrei portato un paio di biglietti per la prossima partita degli Yankees, posti proprio sopra la loro panchina,” ghignò il padrone di casa, e Neal si mise a ridere.  
Peter grugnì. “Va bene, ma allora è meglio che vai a svegliare il tuo protetto o faremo tutti tardi.”  
“Hm, sì,” concordò Harvey. Non era nemmeno arrivato alla porta della camera quando cominciò a dire: “Mike, svegliati!”  
Intanto Neal si appoggiò con i gomiti al piano davanti a loro, invadendo il suo spazio personale con estrema naturalezza. Era una cosa normale anche prima, ma c’era qualcosa nello sguardo del ragazzo che lo mise sull’attenti.  
“È un peccato.”  
Peter inclinò la testa di lato e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Che cosa?”  
“Che dobbiamo andare a lavoro. Magari potrei...”  
“Non provarci nemmeno!”  
Neal si mise a ridere e Peter lo seguì. Era sempre troppo facile seguirlo in qualsiasi cosa, dal ridere per una scemenza al calarsi in una banca dal tetto.   
“Ehi, Peter.”  
“Uhm?” Sorseggiò il caffè e tornò a guardare il ragazzo.  
“A quest’ora Mike si sarà svegliato, non dovresti vestirti anche tu prima che facciamo tutti tardi?”  
“Parla Mr. Non-Posso-Indossare-Due-Volte-Lo-Stesso-Completo, non sarà colpa mia se facciamo tardi.” Detto ciò, Peter tornò a bere.  
Però aveva ragione. Finì velocemente il caffè, si alzò e andò a posare la tazza nel lavello prima di tornare in camera.

Il viaggio in limousine non fu niente di simile a quello della sera prima e lo passarono chiacchierando per lo più di lavoro. E, anche se non ci avrebbe scommesso, perfino i saluti furono alquanto casti.  
“Spero non ci debba essere di mezzo un caso per rivedersi, Peter.”  
Harvey lo stava guardando serio, nonostante non potesse essere sicuro del significato dietro le sue parole.  
“Spero non ci sarà un altro caso del genere,” rispose onestamente.   
Era stato piacevole rivederlo e passare del tempo con lui, ma le ultime settimane erano state troppo stancanti, anche per uno stacanovista come lui. Si scambiarono un breve sorriso poi Peter si rivolse a Neal. “Andiamo?”  
Lui annuì e salutò i due avvocati.   
“Ci sentiamo,” ripeté Peter mentre scendeva dalla macchina.  
Non attese che si fossero allontanati prima di voltarsi e accompagnare Neal in casa, dovevano sbrigarsi se volevano arrivare al Bureau in tempo.


End file.
